Mi verdad oculta
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Decepción, dolor, miedo, todo eso se arremolino alrededor de su mente y corazón. Deseo soñar y poder olvidar, pero eso era la realidad. Ahora a un año de aquel triste evento, ¿como debería tomar que allá regresado? Y porque parece que es muy nuevo, Yuri on Ice, no tiene categoría dentro del anime. Disfruten


Sus manos temblaron, todo su cuerpo igual. Su mente se negaba a creer, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Con dolor creciente en el pecho y su mente totalmente confundida se obligó a escuchar.

—Debe de ser broma… ¿Víctor?—le gruñó Yurio, desde su posición Yuuri pudo ver lo enojado y confundido que estaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle tal cosa a Yuuri?—retrocedió y miro de pies a cabeza al hombre de cabello gris que le sonreír de manera vacía.

—Pero de que hablas gatito, yo no eh hecho nada malo, no aun por lo menos.

Yurio le miro con incredulidad.

—Pero el confía en ti… él…

—No me digas que en todo este tiempo has logrado encariñarte con él, ¿es así? Jaja creí que lo odiabas, eres muy lame botas Yurio—se burló dándole la espalda.

Yuuri al verlo que venía trato de huir pero tanto él como Víctor se detuvieron.

—No tienes derecho a llamarme así, solo la gente en la que creo y confió puede hacerlo.

— ¿No confías en mí? —hablo con su voz serena y su característica sonrisa.

—No, la persona que está delante de mí no es el Víctor que yo conocí y admiraba, no eres más que un codicioso y ambicioso que olvido sus propios valores. Lo que le hiciste… no, lo que estas por hacerle no tiene nombre… y no formare parte de todo este acto de circo—le bramo furioso.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que harás Yuri? —sus ojos le penetraron—. Si dices algo me encargare de que tu carrera se acabe tan rápido que será solo un suspiro—Yuri no hizo más que quedarse mudo—. Tu presentación fue impecable, solo falta Yuuri, si él falla tu ganas, pero claro que lo hará. Puede que tenga las emociones pero no tiene tu talento, es imposible que realice a la perfección la coreografía que hice para él.

Yurio apretó con fuerza las manos, sus labios temblaron y sintió como la culpa le carcomía lentamente.

—Eres un maldito.

—Solo busco que tú ganes, míralo de esta forma. Eres nuestra hada sobre hielo, no nos decepciones.

Para este punto, Yuuri se había metido en el armario del conserje y tenía a Minako del otro lado de la línea escuchando todo, ambos guardaron silencio hasta que ya no se escuchó nada. Minako del otro lado del celular, no hacía más que prorrumpir en un folclor de insultos dirigidos al ruso.

—Ese bastardo…. Yuuri, ¿sigues ahí?

Claro que seguía, le seguía escuchando pero a su vez no le prestaba atención, su mente volaba a todas aquellas cosas que paso con él, todos los alientos y ánimos que le dio, los abrazos, promesas, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Todas esas promesas vacías.

Él sabía que la coreografía era difícil, el nivel de dificultad era alto, pero pensó que se debía a que Víctor quería ver que tanto había mejorado, que quería probarlo, no humillarlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con algo de fuerza y le dijo a Minako que estaba bien, que la vería en la pista. Sus pies se movieron y salió del armario, con paso rudo y decidido se dirigió hacia la pista, todos sus emociones comenzaron a apaciguarse hasta apagarse.

Si lo que él quería hacer era humillarlo, lo había logrado, pero si lo que de verdad quería era verlo fallar y desmoronarse, no le daría tal lujo.

No había llegado tan lejos para luego dejarse vencer así de fácil.

Cuando hizo acto de presencia las cámaras se dirigieron hacia él, rostros familiares le recibieron y muchos otros nuevos le vitoreaban, su respiración se acompaso y cuando Víctor se le acerco con aquella característica sonrisa suya, apretó sus manos en puño.

Un abrazo y un "mucha suerte", fueron suficiente para querer odiarlo.

Pero no podía, después de todo lo vivido, todas esas noches despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, todos esos días juntos, para él no habían sido solo un juego, para el representaban algo mucho más profundo, pero ahora, ese algo más profundo era lo que lo destruía cada vez que escuchaba a Víctor hablar, cada toque que le daba frente a las cámaras.

Su mirada se volvió fría y se soltó de forma poco amistosa de Víctor, que más de uno noto, mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista de hielo.

Levanto ambas manos al aire y flexiono su pierna derecha, se quedó quieto un momento antes de que la rutina comenzara.

Sus pies se desliaron por el hielo con rapidez con una serie de movimientos rápidos y bien presentados, tomo velocidad y salto realizando el Flip con perfecta limpieza, para él, eso era lo más fácil de su programa.

Mientras hacia una serie de movimientos y pequeños saltos combinados, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Víctor, su concentración tembló pero inmediatamente se olvidó de él. La mirada de Víctor solo decía una cosa:

 _Falla._

Tomo impulso, se fue directo al centro donde comenzó con una pirueta vertical, se concentró en eso mientras poco a poco iba haciendo una pirueta baja. Giro y al elevarse hizo un pequeño giro con fuerza antes de saltar y caer sobre su pierna derecha, el público le aplaudía.

Mientras retrocedía, sus emociones comenzaron a alterarlo, realizo un doble Axel seguido de un toe loop, ambos con impecable presentación. Su corazón martillo por todas aquellas veces que Víctor practico con él, tomo impulso y comenzó a girar en un sit spin, mientras lo hacia las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar contra su voluntad, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cuando sentía que ya no pida más, todo su dolor se esfumo.

— ¡Vamos Yuuri!—grito Yurio con fuerza recargado contra la barda que lo separaba del hielo, sus manos aferraban el borde con fuerza—. ¡Vamos!—bramo con energía, Víctor al verlo hizo ademan de acercársele entonces el otro lado, Minako grito de igual forma, los padres de Yuuri le corearon y poco a poco todo el estadio le estaba gritando.

Yuuri siguió con la presentación moviéndose al son de la música, realizando movimientos complicados con sus brazos y piernas, estas comenzaban a acalambrarse debido al esfuerzo y comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Preparo el salto hacia atrás sobre el filo exterior de su trasero, estiro su pierna libre hacia atrás y con un movimiento descendente de la misma, apoyo el freno del patín en el piso para darse el impulso para saltar y dar una vuelta en el aire, salto y al aterrizar hizo su presentación siendo coreado por el estadio.

Al terminar su presentación, lo que para el pareció el momento más largo de su vida, miro hacia todos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, momentos después unos brazos le rodearon. Sus ojos miraron a Yuri, que le dijo "lo siento" antes de tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo de la pista.

Mientras salían Víctor le recibió con un abrazo paralizando a ambos Yuris, pero antes de que Yurio dijese nada, Yuuri lo empujo y después le soltó un puñetazo ganándose un grito grupal.

Los fotógrafos y cámaras comenzaron a mirar en su dirección, todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—le dijo Víctor serio.

Yuuri solo le miro antes de darse vuelta y volver a la sala de espera siendo seguido por Yuri.

* * *

—De verdad lo siento… de verdad no sabía…—trato de disculparse una vez estuvieron solos pero Yuuri solo se paró y lo abrazo.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa. Es mía, me cegué al creer que él de verdad miro algo en mí más allá de mi incompetencia.

Yurio sintió un pequeño dolor y lo abrazo de regreso.

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

—Mal, es una suerte que no me allá caído durante la presentación.

—Has cambiado.

—Algo. Tú también lo hiciste.

—Algo—repitió mirando a Yuuri sentarse—. Es todo, ahora solo queda esperar, probablemente lo lograste.

—No, siendo sincero, creo que tú deberías ganar, yo ya di todo lo que tenía que dar pero ya no me queda más en cambio tú, eres una estrella naciente, mereces ganar.

—Te estas menospreciando.

Cuando los resultados fueron entregados, ambos habían jurado no cambiar nada aun si el otro perdía, pero para sorpresa de ambos, gano Yuuri. Yurio quedo en segundo lugar, con solo un par de puntos de diferencia.

En la entrega de medallas Víctor no estuvo presente y eso alegro un poco a Yuuri no creí ser capaz de verlo al rostro.

En esa misma competencia, declaro su retirada.

No quería nada que ver con ello.

Aun cuando muchos trataron de disuadirlo, su amor por el patinaje se había ido con Víctor.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a su casa, fue recibido de una manera muy calurosa, solo su familia y sus amigos más cercanos sabían porque había decidido retirarse y el porqué de aquella disputa después de que ganara el Gran Prix Mundial.

Los siguientes meses para él fueron una completa tortura, se aisló por completo de las redes sociales y los rumores que circulaban por ella. No quería nada que ver con aquello que amo hacia algún tiempo pero un día, el 25 de diciembre, un año después de que todo aquel desenlace ocurriera, se encontró parado delante de aquel lugar que se juró no volver a visitar.

Entro y con sorpresa, Yuko le recibió con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de que era tarde, ella le dejo pasar como era costumbre, calentó y después de ponerse los patines estaba parado una vez más en el centro de la pista.

Miro sus pies, piernas sus manos y luego al techo del lugar, hoy era su cumpleaños.

Giro un poco sobre si y su tobillo pulso.

Después de la competencia, había ido con un médico, tenían un desgarre en su pantorrilla y un esguince en su tobillo derecho. Al no haberse tratado se había agravado y ahora, no podía patinar como lo hacía antes.

En un principio culpo a Víctor pues él fue el que le dijo que no era nada pero después se dio cuenta que no fue más que su culpa y amor que le cegó, que le cegó y le hizo creer que Víctor jamás le haría daño.

Frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a patinar de un lado a otro sin hacer muchos movimientos.

Su carrera acabo tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de lamentarse. Mientras avanzaba el frio le traía recuerdos, recuerdos que querría dejar en el pasado.

—Pensé que ya no patinabas—aquella voz le hizo paralizarse.

 _No no no no…_

—No vas a saludarme ¿Yuuri?

Cuando se giró Víctor venia hacia él, con su característica elegancia. Su sonrisa era sincera y endemoniadamente sexy.

Apretó los costados de su pantalón y se giró a enfrentar a aquel ruso.

Se miraba igual que siempre, bien parecido, amable, educado, todo eso que usaba para engañar.

—Ah pasado un tiempo Víctor—saludo con la voz serena para sorpresa suya.

—Mmm, vaya, Yurio no mintió, te volviste muy frio querido Yuuri.

— ¿Por qué será?

— ¿Por qué pasaste mucho tiempo con Yurio? —Yuuri sonrió un poco.

—Tu no has cambiado nada. Eso no me sorprende.

—Bueno, créelo o no, lo hice, para mal. Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

— ¿Ahora? —dijo con ironía—, después de más de un año… ¿Por qué justamente ahora?

—Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y probablemente me disculpes si te lo pido como regalo.

Yuuri hizo memoria y efectivamente era su cumpleaños.

—No se Víctor, no creo que pueda perdonarte.

—Ni yo lo haría, de verdad que no. Pero, de verdad quiero que me perdones.

— ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Debo hacerlo para poder perdonarte.

—Porque al final, fui timado por ti.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

Víctor se acercó hasta quedando tan cercas que el corazón de Yuuri se volvió loco.

—Al final mi plan se fue al caño porque un cerdito se llevó algo más que solo talento prestado, al final te llevaste contigo parte de mi belleza—comento haciendo alusión al golpe que le había dado al término de su presentación— y mi amor por ti.

El rostro de Yuuri fue un poema.

—No era algo que hubiera planeado, se dio solo, al final, estuve entre la espada y la pared con mis sentimientos y mis ideales, y aun cuando escogí el camino incorrecto no pude dejar de pensar en el otro y en lo que había arruinado. En lo que había dejado ir.

—Por favor, para.

—Quiero que sepas, que me enamore de ti y de tu estúpida inocencia como no tienes una idea. Cada sonrojo tuyo, cada sonrisa, cada expresión y movimiento tuyo no hacía más que avivar algo dentro de mí que creía muerto.

—Basta… no quiero tu dolor, no quiero tu amor… no quiero tener nada que ver contigo—sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían en torrentes, su cuerpo temblaba y no quería seguir escuchando a ese hombre que le había mentido en la cara una y un millón de veces.

—Yuuri… es toda mi culpa, que tu renunciaras, que salieras lastimado… lo se… no sabes cuánto…

— ¿lo sientes? Basta ya… ya no quiero escuchar más mentiras yo no te creo que…

Los labios de Víctor acallaron a Yuuri que lloro en silencio.

Había deseado hacer eso desde hace tanto tiempo, estar así con él, saber que amaba y era correspondido, pero ahora, le lastimaba tanto todo eso, más aún porque era incapaz de odiarlo, lo amaba a tal grado que no podía odiarlo por más daño que le hubiera causa.

—Quiero empezar de nuevo—de sus ojos, empezar a caer lágrimas, sus manos acariciaron las mejillas húmedas de Yuuri—. No quiero que mi orgullo vuelva a lastimarnos, de verdad quiero ser egoísta y monopolizarte. No quiero dejarte ir.

Algo dentro de Yuuri se rompió y exploto en llanto mientras abrazaba a Víctor, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, jamás podrían olvidar el pasado, era algo que les seguiría para siempre, pero a pesar de ellos, podía trazarse un nuevo inicio.

Uniendo una última vez sus labios, las promesas y deseos quedaron implícitos, de ahora en adelante estarían juntos.

Y esta vez, lo harían bien.

FIN.

* * *

 **¡Somos el fandom más rápido del oeste xDDDD!**

 **No me pude resistir, es que a la wea, la teoría es tan jugosa que hizo volar mi imaginación.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿Qué tal?**

 **Yo en lo personal, no creo que Víctor sea capaz de herir a nuestro querido cerdito, digo, sé que en algunas partes él no le muestra emociones y así, pero tal vez sea bipolar (?**

 **Pero pasara lo que tenga que pasar, este (desde un punto de vista fujoshi y poco objetivo) para mí, es lo que "tiene que pasar".**

 **Bien, no sé si la rutina la escribí bien (? Arre, lo intente jaja, es que son tantos movimientos y la música, bueno, imaginen que tiene algo bonito xD**

 **Como sea, esto fue todo jaja**

 **Saludos**

 **Y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
